


At the masquerade ball

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Illusion Magic, Jackie and Roman are friends, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Jackie is forced to go to yet another event his parents set up. Another event that his parents hope will finally be the one that the prince will find a soon to be princess. To Jackie's surprise the event turned out much more pleasant than he expected.
Relationships: Jackieboy man/Marvin the Magnificent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	At the masquerade ball

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't planning on posting this here but since it's just a one off thing I might as well share it anyway. Also, this is the first ever attempt at writing anything using one of the Sanders sides characters. So, I hope I did okay.  
> Lastly, I got inspiration for this from this [fanart](https://akiforest.tumblr.com/post/632335894918070272/day-13-masks-i-love-drawing-capes-and-dancing).

Jackie looked around the ball room as guests started coming in. Part of him wanted to be anywhere but there. But he knew there was no escaping the festivities. Not completely anyway. It wasn't that he didn't like these events; he just wished he could have Marvin here as well. Unfortunately he knew that wasn't a possibility. Not yet anyway. Some day he would make that possible though. Some day. But even if he did that it would bring on a whole other problem. “Your Highness.” Jackie stared out across the room, lost in his thoughts. “Jackie.”

“Huh?” Looking over he noticed Henrik. “Sorry.” The other man looked stiff and a little uncomfortable. He could tell even with the simplistic mask that rested on his face.

Henrik shook his head. “You look distracted.”

“Yeah, well...” He looked his friend over. “You don't look too happy to be here either.”

With a sigh, Henrik looked out to the gathering crowd. “Yes, well. I have never been too fond of these flashy events.”

Jackie looked back out when he heard a familiar name be announced. He'd have to take some time to see him later. Turning back to Henrik he told him, “You know, your not obligated to be here.”

“Hm. I suppose I could leave you here alone.” A hint of a smile touched his lips. “But who else would rescue you when an attractive young lady begins vying for your attention?”

Taking half a step closer to him, Jackie said in a slightly quieter voice, “Please don't leave me.” Henrik chuckled.

“Your Highness.” Jackie turned to the man who spoke. He worked for his family. “The Lord and Lady Lloyd have brought their daughter for you to meet.”

Jackie put on a smile. “Yes, of course.” Henrik lightly touched his back as Jackie took the step down off of the dais they were standing on and followed the man.

Once Jackie approached the three, they showed their respect. “Your Highness, it is good to see you again,” Lord Paul spoke.

“Yes, feelings mutual.”

“Your Highness,” Lady Francesca spoke. Then motioned to the young lady with them. “This is our daughter Camilla.”

Camilla curtsied again. “It's very nice to meet you, your Highness.” When she stood upright again she told him. “If I may, you have a beautiful mask.”

No it's not, he thought bitterly as he smiled. The mask he wore was chosen for him and was in the design of a wolf's face. “Well, thank you very much. Yours is beautiful as well.” She wore one that was designed to look like butterfly wings. He'd seen a couple more like it in the crowd on his way over; though they were colored differently. Jackie politely held his smile as they spoke more. Over the many masquerade balls, gala's and other events he's been forced to attend he's learned the appropriate amount of time for small talk he had to sit through without seeming rude. But there was no getting out of the dance. Once he reached the allotted time, Jackie offered his hand to her for a dance. It was clear she was trying to hide her excitement as she accepted his hand.

They moved gracefully. Jackie couldn't deny that she was a good dancer but unfortunately for her that was all she had going for her in his opinion. And, once the dance was over, he politely excused himself after giving a curt bow. Though his freedom didn't last long. He was pulled aside by another couple. More small talk. Another dance. Then he was caught by Aurelia, the daughter of the Grobenstroph's. Henrik came by this time giving Jackie an escape.

Jackie ducked out onto the balcony. He was already tired and in desperate need of fresh air. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps behind him. “Oh, are you tired already?” Jackie sighed with relieve.

Looking back he spotted Roman walking over. Though he wasn't the only foreigner at the masquerade, he stood out more than the others. The man wore mostly white with red and gold trim. His mask was more simplistic in design yet it held a certain flare to it while matching his clothing well. “I'm so glad you came.”

“But of course. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to come all this way to see you.” Jackie smiled and the two leaned against the railing.

“You came alone?” Jackie asked, curious.

“Sadly, yes. My dear husband doesn't like leaving much. But I suppose it's probably better that someone stays to look after everything.” Roman couldn't help the smile as he added, “He is good at that, after all. Looking after others.”

Jackie looked out over the balcony. “Too bad. I wanted to meet him.”

“Certainly nothing is stopping you from coming to visit. Political visits to other countries isn't that uncommon. Even for your kingdom I'm sure.”

“Hm...” Jackie thought for a moment. “I guess I could see if they'd let me go to discuss improving trade.”

“Yes! Perfect! I don't know anyone who would pass on acquiring unique one of a kind items from another land.” Jackie smiled and watched his friend talk with excitement as he started to make the plans for his potential visit. “Oh and you must bring the boyfriend when you come. Marvin was it?”

It startled Jackie for just a second when he said that so openly. “Yeah... It'll be nice for us to just, be us. Your country will feel like a breath of fresh air compared to this stuffy place.”

“Ah! There you are your Highness.” Jackie and Roman turned to the entryway. “There are some guests who would like to see you.”

“Yes, I'm coming.” Jackie then turned to Roman and said, “Well, duty calls.”

“Good lu~uck,” he called after him in a bit of a sing-song tone.

Jackie refrained from sighing as he re-entered the ball room. As he was speaking as pleasantly as he could with the couple as they were telling him all about their daughter, who sadly couldn't come due to her illness, Jackie noticed a woman looking about in awe. Though she was dressed wonderfully, she looked out of place somehow. He lingered with the couple for a moment longer before offering an excuse to step away.

It was curiosity that had him making his way over to the woman. Since he found it a bit strange how she was reacting to her surroundings. As he got closer Jackie couldn't help feel a sense of familiarity with her. Though he was sure they'd never met. Her gown was a beautiful navy blue with black and gold ascents that shimmered and sparkled. The black and gold from her dress matched wonderfully with the cat mask she wore. “... Miss?”

Quickly she spun around. Her expression brightened up immediately. “Jackie, there you are. There are so many people here, I wasn't sure I'd be able to find you,” she told him as she glanced about. Who was she? She spoke too familiar with him. Something anyone of higher standing wouldn't think to do. “Oh right.” She reached behind her neck to unclasp the pendent she wore. “I wanted to give this to you before the ball but didn't get the chance.” As she stepped towards him to clasp it around his neck he took half a step back. Jackie opened his mouth to speak when she suddenly spoke up again. “Come on Jackie, you can't tell it's me without it.” She paused for just a second then clamped a hand over her mouth. Pulling her hand back she said in a quieter tone, “Oops. I'm supposed to say your highness.”

Confusion set in for a second before Jackie started to think outside the box. No... it couldn't be. He took a deep breathe then stepped closer. “Okay. Go ahead.” It would only be awkward for a while if the possibility he thought up was wrong. She leaned close to him as she lifted her arms up to clasp the pendent behind his neck. Their faces were mere inches away from each other as she rested her arms on his shoulders making Jackie tense up. Though his tension didn't last long as her features and dress started to fade into something more familiar. Jackie's eyes widened. “Mar-”

Marvin quickly interrupted him as he moved back. “Marian. Yes. My name is Marian.” He smiled, now finally remembering the act he was supposed to put on for onlookers. “I'm glad you remembered.”

“Excuse me.” Jackie and Marvin looked over to see Henrik. “Apologies for the interruption, but his highness is-”

Jackie laughed. “Henrik it's fine.” Then in a hushed voice he told him, “It's Marvin.”

Henrik raised a brow and sent a glance to who he perceived to be a woman. “It clearly is not.”

“Have him touch the pendent.”

Without taking it off, Jackie held the end out to his friend. Though Henrik was skeptical, he reached out and took hold of it. Within moments he saw Marvin for who he was. “I see...” As Jackie took the pendent back, Henrik watched as the illusion took place again. Turning to Jackie he told him, “A word of caution. It is tricks like these that they do not trust magic and those who know how to use it.”

“Marvin doesn't-”

Henrik shook his head. “It does not matter. It is what they believe.”

Silence fell between them for a moment. Jackie turned away. “I know.”

There was another short pause before Henrik spoke up again. “Well you two have fun this evening.” Marvin took the ends of his shimmering navy blue cape and smiled as he gave a curtsy. Though it wasn't a perfect one. There was a hint of amusement in Henrik's expression, though mostly hidden by his mask. Jackie tried not to laugh at the sight. Henrik then left the two alone.

Marvin turned back to Jackie with a smile on his face. Jackie could easily tell the man was enjoying himself. He smiled and held his hand out to Marvin. “Shall we my dear?” There was no hesitation when Marvin took his hand and was led out onto the dance floor.

Jackie smiled as he swung Marvin around. “You're an amazing dancer.”

With a laugh, Marvin told him, “You're doing most of the work.”

“Just because I'm leading doesn't mean your not a good dancer.” Marvin blushed and almost missed a step.

Soon enough their dance was over. The two lingered for a moment and Jackie had to stop himself from leaning in to give him a kiss. He was very much aware of the eyes on them. Taking his hand he led Marvin out to the balcony, relieved to see it empty. They stayed and talked for awhile. Jackie leaned back against the railing and looked in through the doors. “How long does the illusion last for?”

“About five hours. It should last until two.”

Jackie turned to face him. “You can stay the whole time.” There was excitement in his voice. “I mean it ends at two but we got three hours.” He finally got the opportunity to enjoy one of these events with someone he actually wanted to. Lifting a hand to Marvin's face he leaned in and kissed him. Then he took his hand and led him away with the intent of enjoying the night with the man he loved.


End file.
